


Captured

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is a punk ass bitch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Is A Sweet Bean, Sensation Play, Shibari, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rey ties up Kylo after capturing him. He remarks how good she is at using ropes and uses their Force bond to share his knowledge of shibari. She might want to test her new knowledge before the Resistance arrives ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

How Rey captured Kylo Ren was a total accident. With the First Order disbanded and in ruins following the demise of the dark force user, Snoke, along with the execution of General Hux, all of the storm troopers and its military sect was assimilated into the Resistance. Their defeat was swift and clean with minimal casualties. There was no point in fighting it and most surrendered willingly.

That was, most except for Kylo Ren.

After months of searching, Rey didn’t expect to find the man on Jakku, much less in a garb she used to sport. With there being a lull of peace within the galaxy, she decided to return to Jakku to visit the AT-AT she used to occupy with plans of retrieving her small personal effects she had left behind in her rush to escape Jakku the first time around. She wouldn’t be surprised if her small X-wing pilot doll was long gone, either taken by other scavengers or swept away by the planet’s sandstorms.

Stepping over the durasteel threshold, she noticed that there were significantly _less_ sand within her old makeshift home. Before her thoughts could linger and ponder at the phenomenon further, a heavy presence she had not felt in months came crashing around her, making her head snap up so fast that she was positive she heard a _crack_. She took in the appearance of Kylo Ren and how awkwardly out of place he looked – back hunched as his large frame tried its best to fit inside the small combat walker. She had never seen him in anything besides his black robes and heavy mask so she had to blink a few times to really take in the image of Kylo Ren in grey desert clothing. Essentially, it looked like his normal clothing except that they were sandy-colored and ended just below the knee because any fabric trailing along the ground as you moved on Jakku would be _impractical_.

The two stared at each other in surprise, neither completely believing to be in the company of the other. Rey was the first to react, her hand coming up to propel him back with the Force. Totally defenceless, Kylo flew back and smacked his head on the low ceiling of the AT-AT before falling in a pile of limbs unmoving. Rey sighed. This certainly wasn’t on her agenda when she planned to return to Jakku.

Some time had passed before the dark ex-knight stirred from his slumber. Rey watched as his unfocused eyes revealed itself from behind his lids, staring at her blankly before recognition and memories trickled into the front of his mind. She could see the moment he remembered the events leading to their encounter, the soft glazed eyes becoming hard and unyielding, brows knitted together as he struggled against the ropes that secured his wrists behind his back. His head whirled around frantically, searching for something desperately.

“Looking for this?” Rey held up the lightsaber hilt with two ducts sticking from the sides. “You didn’t think I’d leave it on you, did you?”

“I don’t know what to think, scavenger.”

Ignoring his jibe, Rey clipped the lightsaber to her belt, the edge of the handle clacking against her own lightsaber that hung next to his. “Why did you run? To _here_ of all places?”

Crossing his legs in a more comfortable position, Kylo glared at her. “Where else could I have gone? I’m a wanted man no matter where I go. I figured if you, a strong Force wielder, was left undetected for years then it might be safe for me here.”

“I didn’t sense you until I entered the AT-AT.”

“It seems that the sand interferes with the Force, or at least, our bond. I should have felt you the moment you the moment you set foot on this planet. Kriff knows I’ve felt you further than that.”

“And running?”

He sighed tiredly. “This planet is a desert wasteland. I just found out that Snoke manipulated me for _years_. All my life, he whispered and spoke to me and _pretended_ to be Darth Vader. The old man should have known I wouldn’t stay around when he flaunted that fact in my face. His confidence in me not turning was astounding.”

Rey was quiet for a beat. “Is that why you did it?” Kylo avoided her eyes but she pressed on. “Is that why you leaked the plans, the ships schematics and just _everything_ to me? I thought you were being sloppy, or I was becoming strong enough to pluck ideas from you undetected.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Kylo struggled against the scratchy material that bound him. “You’re strong and your technique is good but even your knots cannot keep me forever.”

“Oh? And you really think that you can free yourself from them? That _you could do better_?” Rey clenched her teeth together, standing up and towered over the seated man.

Kylo scoffed. “Think? No, I know I can.”

His audacity was too much. Glaring down at him, she pressed against his mind roughly, not caring if he felt pain or not. She didn’t have to work hard to find out what he was talking about. Just beyond his mental barriers was an image that made her cheeks flush. Ropes of red in bundles of three were wrapped around her in an intricate design, binding her thighs to her calves, arms together behind her back and pulled upwards in a way that would be impossible for her to try to escape. What made her blush was her nude form that danced in his mind, the red ropes tied in an X shape across her breasts. She pulled free from his mind, eyes wide with rosy cheeks.

“Besides, Rey-” She gulped at how his husky his voice sounded saying her name. “-I don’t need my arms to escape.”

In a blink of an eye, he swiped her legs from under her, a sharp shout ripped from her throat as she plummeted to the ground. She let out a groan before crawling to her feet, stumbling after Kylo who tried his best to run from the AT-AT. Unfortunately, he was too focussed on evading Rey’s hands that flailed to grab a hold of his garb, as well as not tripping over any frames that jutted from the AT-AT interior, that he miscalculated how low the entrance doorway.

_Thump_

Rey sighed and shook her head, looking down at the once again unconscious man. This day really was spiralling out of control.

The next time Kylo roused from his forced slumber, his mind immediately cleared as he looked around for the culprit. It took him a millisecond before he realised that the ropes restraining him were _far_ more elaborate this time around, his movements _severely_ restricted. He could still move his head but it wasn’t comfortable, the twist of his neck rubbing his skin harshly against the scratchy rope. “Wha?”

“You should be thankful that I’m not as crass as your mind.”

Her voice forced Kylo to look around, eyes searching and landing on the girl who stood to the side, watching him like a falcon. There were a few things that were impossible to escape his notice.

One: his lightsaber was no longer clipped to her belt but clutched tightly in her hands.

Two: according to his limited movement and how his arms were held together and strung behind his back, it seemed that Rey had put her brief glimpse at the art of rope bondage to good use. His aching legs forced together and spread apart was indication enough.

And three: his outer layers were tossed in the corner, leaving him in his thin shirt, armguards and pants, but even his pants weren’t completely spared. Kylo cocked a brow at Rey who shrugged.

“Okay, not completely innocent then.”

Rey’s ability to learn and adapt was intriguing. It was what attracted her to him in the first place. She had taken the image that he thrusted so boldly before her and made it her _own_. It took the edge off his annoyance, knowing that her ties and knots would be secure and true to the art. Wriggling and testing the bonds, he took a sharp intake of air at the unmistakable _feel_ of something around his groin. Looking down, he noticed that there were extra rope weaved around him, more specifically around his dick.

With his pants being undone and his beige underwear exposed, the red rope was a stark contrast to his eyes. The twisted bundle of scratchy yarn pulled against his crotch, the rope running on either side of his balls and disappearing to his behind. He shifted an inch and gasped once more. Yup, that rope was sitting intimately between his crack, the thin material of his pants doing absolutely _nothing_ to ease the friction.

His thoughts couldn’t linger of the additional rope Rey had strung him up in as the pressure on his groin morphed into a hand, fingers slowly wrapping itself enough his cock.  As he looked at Rey frantically, his skin rubbed against the rope, making his exposed skin flush and his ear redden. His eyes searched for hers but at a flick against his tip, his brain almost short circuited. “R-Rey…”

“It’ll take a while for The Resistance to show up.”

He couldn’t give a shit what she was saying, his eyes spying his lightsaber within her small hand. The way it was held, with her thumb rubbing – no, _caressing_ – small circles around the button, it wasn’t hard for him to realise what she was doing. “Rey,” he repeated, barely able to get her name out as the grip around his cock tightened.

“Ben, just relax.”

He couldn’t bring himself to snap at her for using his birth name. The ropes she bound him in made his head spin, heady from the sudden stimulation.

“Trust me,” she whispered, sliding her palm along the thick hilt.

As the invisible hand started to move up and down his length, he slowly surrendered control of his body to her. He let his head flop down in defeat as his skin felt like it was on fire, like every nerve in his body was buzzing but relaxed at the same time. It felt like a vigorous embrace, the rope holding him in place firmly, as if it was _her_ who held him. He couldn’t even dismiss the idea from his mind before the strain of his cock became painful, her touch through the Force becoming faster and faster until there was no hiding what she was doing. He watched her with bleary eyes, her fierce stare as she jerked the lightsaber in her hand. Her breathing was low and steady, unlike his own. His was shallow and hitched, his throat feeling far too narrow for his liking. The friction of the rope against his shoulder blades didn’t help either.

The stimulation and suspension and all the _sensations_ made his mind slip without realising it. With the intensity of her hand sliding up and down his throbbing cock to the passion that _burned_ in her eyes, he felt himself slip into a trance – a state of grace and abandon. It was _exhilarating_.

His half-hooded eyes became blurred as he felt the uncontrollable tears pool in his eyes. He was sure his face was red, if the heat and the hotness was anything to go by.

_“Maybe, if you get yourself out of this mess you’ve made…I’ll even let you do this to me. One day.”_

Like a soft whisper of wind against the Jakku sand dunes, Rey’s voice breathed throughout his mind. The tension within his body jumped, the feel of more than one hand twisting his cock and rolling his balls.

He came with a shout, throat raw as if he had been screaming. His cum soaked through his tight underwear and spread throughout his thin pants, the wet patch unmissable. He wheezed and tried to catch his breath, sucking in the sweet oxygen that would return his mind back to him. He didn’t know when but eventually his body collapsed against the floor, the ropes loosening around him and easing the ache of his limbs.

The sudden change in environment brought more tears to his eyes. They welled and pooled until fat drops of salty liquid dripped down his cheeks. Curled in a ball, he peered up at the girl who loomed over her, lightsaber still held in her hand.

“Well, it seems like our bond works just fine within this AT-AT.”

 


End file.
